Ultimate Drama
This is a fanfiction story made by HydroFloatzel of Youtube. Please don't mess it up or delete anything. I know this story is rated R but please be nice and don't edit it. About The Drama! Chris takes the Top 10 contestants of Total Drama and bring them to the Ultimate challenge. Gwen, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Owen, Harold, Justin, and Geoff will be competing on the Boys Vs Girls challenge. The only way of survival. They will be going through... Multiple Elements, Random Areas, and Famous Places. Only 1 will win. The fight for... 100,000,000 Dollars!!! This is... Ultimate.. Drama! Okay for this show. Each contestant has to go through a challenge on every episode, 3 times, to figure out on whose going home and whose staying. Elimination Table! The Episodes Episode 1: Before The Drama! (The Contestants are at their house waiting for a bus to come pick them up. At Duncan's house.) (Duncan calling Courtney) Duncan: Hey Courtney, You ready? Courtney: Hell yea Dunky! Duncan: You better be. Cause when we get on the bus were getting it on. Cause were gonna win this thing! Courtney: Of course! You winning Total Drama Action, and now you gotta help me win Chris' lame new show. Duncan: Help you win. Whatever. Courtney: Hmm... (At Beth's House) Beth: OMG Lindsay, I can't believe that we are going back to Chris' show! I'm so going to win! Lindsay: Yeah, I guess? I mean, Can't I win for once? Beth: I got an idea! We can both win! Lindsay: Yay! Only if Alejandro was here. Beth: But what happened to Tyler? Lindsay: Whose Tyler? (Heather at Justin's house) Heather: Ugh Justin why am I here? Justin: Heather... Before we go into this show together... I needed to tell you that our power can lead us to victory. So will you go out with me? (Heather freaked out) Heather: Sure! (At Gwen's house) (Gwen looking at a picture of Duncan) Gwen: Ohh Duncan. Only if you could be mine instead of that little freak of a C.I.T., I can so win Duncan on this new show if Duncan is in it. I can't wait! (At The Beach with Geoff, Owen and Harold partying) Geoff: Finally! A party with my main mans! Haven't done this in a while with the cast! Owen: I know right? I mean since we are going to a weird new show I guess we could have this last party! Harold: I don't even know on how I got in. But since we're all here... Geoff, Owen and Harold: LETS PARTY! (In The Bus with Chris and Chef) (The bus stops at where Duncan and Courtney lives and picks them up) Duncan: Ahh... Only if there was a better way of transportation Chris! Chris: Sorry McQuitty Pants... Duncan: HEY! I only quit that first time because I had to sing! Duncans Dont Sing! Courtney: Calm down Dunky. Atleast were all here. (The bus stops at another point and Gwen steps on the bus and blushes when she walks by Duncan) Courtney: >_> (The bus goes to another street and picks up Beth and Lindsay) Beth: Yes! Where on the bus of awesomness! Chris: Beth... You've been here for 2 seasons. Please sit down! Beth: Okay.. Lindsay: Chip,are we on a limo? Chris: Its Chris, Lindsay... After 3 seasons! Its Chris!!! And no where on a bus! (Chef's automaticlly stops the bus in surprise and makes Chris fly into the wind shield) (Heather and Justin comes inside the bus making out with everyone else surprised) Gwen: Thats messed up. Duncan: So true girl. (Gwen blushes) Courtney: Grrr... (Bus stops by the beach and picks up Geoff, Owen and Harold) Geoff: Aww... Party's over. Owen and Harold: Aww.... Duncan: There was a party! Why wasn't I invited! Geoff: Sorry dude! Chris: Since you're all here! I guess we should head off to our new area. The free awesome looking house! Chef: Don't you mean The Drama House? Chris: Yes. Chef thats what I meant. But still... You contestants will be living at the Drama House for a few weeks competing in outrageous challenges around the world using this bus as transportation. You contestants will have to compete in 3 challenges to risk in which you participate in elimination or not. We will not invite any new or old contestants from the past or have any comebacks. So good luck! The two teams are The Destructive Boys and The Shopping Girls! Yep, its a Boys Vs Girls type game! Winner gets 100,000,000 dollars! Now we'll see what happens on the next episode. Will there be more drama. Or just bull shit. We'll see next time on... Ultimate... Drama! Duncan: Hell... No. Episode 2: Vine Surfing Idiot Chris: Last Time On Ultimate Drama, we met up with the Top 10 contestants that will compete in my new show. They did alot of talk about stuff on other contestants. Some made alliances. Weird ones, some made parties and the rest are just worried about their little love triangle... Gwen: HEY! Chris: Like if I mean't you, Gwen.. >_> Shesh! But for today. Lets see what happens with the 10, on Ultimate Drama! (Total Drama Theme Song Plays) (Chef stops the bus and Geoff falls forward towards the front of the bus) Geoff: Ouch! Are we here? Chef: Yeah! You guys will be living here for now on! Chris: Hey thats MY LINE! Well since Mr. Surprise Ruiner just messed it up! You guys will be living in this big house surrounded by your home favorites! Now lets have a tour, shall we? All: YEAH!!! (In the main room where the front door is) Chris: This is the Main Room! This is where you play around and do all your stuff! And over there is the bathrooms! Theres a boys room and girls room so you guys can have your privacy. (Chris takes them left to the dining room) Chris: This dining room is where you will have your special everyday thing... Food! Owen: I LOVE FOOD! Chris: DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN! Owen: Sorry... Chris: Now continuing... Chef will give you, your everyday specials, Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner! Made by your very own, Chef! (Chris leads them to the room on the right from the main room) Chris: This is the elimination room! You will have your eliminations here! Remember last time we had to use marshmellows, gilded chris', and peanut bags. But this time you will get Golden Balls! Duncan: HAHAHAHAHA! You gotta be kidding me! Golden balls as a prize! Chris: Remember.. If you don't get one... You are out! Duncan: Yea Yea... Chris: Continuing... (Chris leads the contestants upstairs, to their rooms) Chris: Okay.. This is the Hallway Of Fame! Here... You guys sleep! The left is the boy's side and the right is the girl's side! So get sleeping! In exactly 5 hours, you start you first challenge! Gwen: 5 hours! That is just too much for a girl to sleep! Duncan: Whatever... Im going to sleep. (everyone goes in their awesome room and sleeps) (In the next day Chris turns on a siren to wake up everyone) Chris: Wake up everybody! Its time for a challenge! Geoff: Only if Bridgette was here... Duncan: Seriously Geoff... Bridgette mostly cheated on you with a guy name Alejandro or whatever. Geoff: Well yeah... Chris: Shut up and let me introduce todays challenge! Geoff: YES SIR! Chris: Thats alittle better for a start. Now todays challenge is of course called Vine Surfing Idiots. For this challenge you will have to surf on vines, trying to get to the finish line. Courtney: Oh really. Than whats with the crocodiles below. Chris: Well we do need a little restrictions on winning right? So get going! READY, SET, GO! (Everyone quickly grabs on a vine and starts swinging vine to vine except for Geoff and Duncan, Duncan starts jumping on crocodile to crocodile to get to the finish which was more faster) Geoff: Sorry Chris but I can't do this without my Bridgette! Chris: Than why did you agree to get in the game! Now do the challenge cause you got a contract! Geoff: Whatever... (While Harold is on a vine) Harold: JUST DO IT GEOFF! Geoff: NO! Duncan: Come on dude! (after 5 more minutes Duncan get to the finish line first while Gwen is second than comes Beth and Owen) (After 3 more minutes Courtney comes in than Harold and Justin than Lindsay and than Heather) Chris: Well that was easy. Lindsay: Wheres the bathroom? (Lindsay falls the dock and lands in the lake of crocodiles) Lindsay: AHHH HELP! Justin: Ill save you, Lindsay! (Justin comes surfing in from a vine and takes Lindsay out of the water) Lindsay: Thank you Justin. (Justin and Lindsay look each other in the eyes and kisses) Heather: HEY! Justin your my boyfriend! Duncan and Gwen: Boyfriend? HAHAHAHA!!! Chris: Well with all that drama, The Shopping Girls wins the challenge! Duncan: WAIT WHAT! But Justin saved Lindsay from crocodiles, we mostly had our whole team on here!!! Chris: Yes that and Geoff was still back there... (At the starting point) Geoff: BRIDGETTE!!! Duncan: Ugh... (Duncan brings Owen and Harold to a secret place to talk) Owen: Duncan what are you doing? Duncan: GUYS! We gotta get Geoff and Justin out of here! Harold: But we'll loose without them. Duncan: Not unless if I can manipulate Courtney and Gwen to seduction. Owen: Whats seduction? Harold: Its to lead a person of another sex or trick them to have sexual intercourse with you. Owen: Intercourse? Duncan: Sex. Owen: OOOHH! Duncan you bad boy! Duncan: I know. But its gonna be hard to do this on Gwen and Courtney when they mostly hate each other... I guess I just have to do it on the next 2 nights. Harold: Good luck. Owen: Doesn't this mean an alliance? Duncan: Yes... This is our new alliance. (Back in the dining room) Chris: Okay guys. Since your all here eating.. We now pronounce as The Shopping Girls the winner to todays challenge. If they win again tomorrow. Its elimination time guys! Justin: Yeah yeah we get it. Chris: Now good luck to all. (Duncan whispers to Gwen) Duncan: Hey meet me in my room upstairs... (Gwen whispers back) Gwen: Uhh... Okay. Gwen: (In confessional) Oooh! Duncan is being romantic. I mean... He wants to meet me in his room! A private place. For.. Se- (The tape cuts off) (Duncan and Gwen walks over upstairs to Duncan's room while Courtney is being terrified to what their gonna do) Chris: Well today has been a fun day. I wonder whats gonna happen next when we hit tomorrows challenge? We'll see you guys next time to see what happens on Ultimate... Drama...